onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 16 Directed By: Dean White Air Date: March 18, 2012 Previous Episode: Red-Handed Next Episode Hat Trick "Heart of Darkness" is the 16th episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, which aired in the United States on ABC on March 18, 2012. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. In this episode, Mary Margaret hires Mr. Gold as her attorney; and David tries to find out the truth. In flashbacks, Charming must stop Snow from killing the queen. It was co-written by Ian B. Goldberg and Andrew Chambliss, while Dean White directed. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Jiminy Cricket flitters around the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, King George's men catch up with Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood. To cover the prince's escape, Red throws off her cloak under the full moon, which lets her transform into the wolf. Back in the cottage, Snow White is humming "With a Smile and a Song," seemingly content, until she spots a bluebird, which she swats violently. Grumpy enters to ask her to come to dinner, but it turns out that the dwarves have arranged an intervention with the help of Jiminy Cricket. They explain to Snow that she has been angry and unfriendly since she drank the amnesia potion. Snow blames her ire on The Evil Queen, and decides to take revenge on her instead. Snow learns that the Queen will soon be en route to her summer palace. Grumpy hopes to find a potion that will reverse Snow's predicament, but is told by Rumplestiltskin that "no potion can bring back true love." Snow tells Rumpelstiltskin that she does not desire to have her love back anyway, but instead wants his help in killing the Queen, so he gives her a magical bow and arrow. After Snow has left, Charming asks Rumplestiltskin to undo the potion. Rumplestiltskin reminds him that true love's kiss can break any spell and gives him a map of Snow's whereabouts in exchange for Charming's cloak. Hours later in the woods, Charming ambushes her from behind, kissing her passionately. However, Snow still does not remember who he is, and knocks him unconscious and ties him to a tree. Moments later, Jiminy arrives and sets Charming free, then mentions that Snow is not going to remember who Charming is until she remembers herself. Snow prepares to strike the Queen riding out in the open but Charming dives into the arrow's path taking it in the shoulder. Charming reminds Snow that he would die for her, which Snow is touched by. He then kisses her again and she begins to remember, but their reunion is short-lived as King George’s army finds Charming and Snow, as Snow is shoved away while Charming is put into a moving prison. Snow swears she will find him and as she returns to the Dwarfs' cottage to apologize for her actions towards them, the dwarves forgive her and agree to help with their plans to rescue Charming. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin takes a hair from Charming's cloak and pairs it with Snow's hair, then bottles it successfully, labeling it "True Love." 'Storybrooke' At the Sheriff's office, Emma Swan, despite believing Mary Margaret's innocence in Kathryn’s murder, photographs Mary Margaret for her mug shots. Regina joins the two as Emma questions Mary Margaret. Emma pulls out the box that the heart was found in. To Mary Margaret’s surprise, it is her jewelry box and states it must have been stolen. Regina states that she does not believe her. Henry says that Regina has a motive: she hates Snow White. Emma finds no signs of a break-in, but hears rattling coming from the heating vent. Upon opening it, she finds a hunter’s knife inside, which matches the weapon that was used in the murder. Later on at Granny's Diner, August approaches Henry to talk to him. August tells Henry that he believes that his book could be more than just stories. August says he has come to make people like Emma believe, but Emma won’t go off of blind faith; she needs proof. August then hints that the answers to Henry’s problems are instead in the book itself. Despite Emma's reservations about Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret hires him as her lawyer. Later, Henry finds the ring of keys in Regina’s office and shows them to Emma, telling her that he thinks Regina used the keys to get into their apartment to steal the jewelry box and plant the hunting knife. Emma has a hard time believing him until Henry uses one of the keys to open the door. Meanwhile, David speaks with Regina, saying that he believes in Mary Margaret’s innocence. Regina tells him that everyone has a dark side. David accuses himself, blaming his blackouts. During a session with Archie, David goes under hypnosis to remember what happened during the blackouts, and has a flashback to the Enchanted Forest, where he is telling Snow not to murder The Evil Queen. He tells Mary Margaret about the vision but doesn't realize that this is a flashback to the Enchanted Forest, not the Storybrooke woods. When he asks Mary Margaret whether or not she killed Kathryn, Mary Margaret tells him to leave, upset that he does not believe her. Not long after the confrontation, Mary Margaret discovers a key in her cell. Emma tells Mary Margaret that the DNA test results came back and the heart was Kathryn’s, but tells Mary Margaret she believes Mary Margaret is being framed. However, Emma states that they must keep this idea a secret in order to have an advantage over Regina. Afterwards, Emma approaches Mr. Gold for help in the case, determined to prove that Regina is behind the murder. At the end of the episode, Mary Margaret's jail cell is shown to be empty. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *David Paul Grove as Doc *Michael Coleman as Happy *Mig Marcario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Jiminy Cricket. *This is the first episode since the "Pilot" that all regular cast members appear as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke counterparts with the exception of Emma and Henry. *The Vault of the Dark One has been referred to as "the heart of darkness". ("The Broken Kingdom") *The bird that Snow White attacks is a lovebird CGIed blue. |-|Goofs= *When Emma goes to Mr. Gold to ask for his help, he is wearing a wedding ring on his left hand. While Robert Carlyle was filming the scene, he forgot to take off his own wedding ring. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The opening scene where King George's soldiers attack Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood was filmed in Tynehead Regional Park in Metro Vancouver. REAWAKENED: A ONCE UPON A TIME TALE *"A few days" after Snow White consumes the memory potion, the dwarves discuss how to deal with the new situation. Together, they come up with a plan and invite a "special guest".